Moonlight Romp
by Everae
Summary: An erotic tale of two in a forest where a werewolf and an animagus have some fun. Sorry, not too good at Summaries.


Author's Note:  
>Well, for this piece. I wanted to try something different, and explore the idea of the playfulness between two lovers or people… or an animagus and lycanthrope. Mind you, this is going to be a lemon, or a smut.. depending on how you look at it. This is going to be a standalone story, so don't go subscribing it for more chapters. That will be for my "Eternius Curse" story you can go subscribe to. Forgive me if I don't end up 'capturing' that feeling, so to say.<p>

So enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was the night before that fateful day.<p>

All around, Remus could see that the students and teachers of Hogwarts were on edge after another sudden ambush from Voldemort's army. It was just after they had reclaimed the castle from the traitorous Snape that they had amassed as one and fought back against the tides of ensuing darkness. Nymphadora Tonks stood beside him, clutching at the side of her body with a wand in hand. And together they stood at the steps of the main entrance to Hogwarts, overlooking the stone courtyard that spanned all round and the bridge that spanned the chasm to the mainland.

The main courtyard of Hogwarts was a complete scene of destruction and pain. Ancient arches crumbled in pieces, the gravel that held for centuries now lay shattered and broken in places like a shell. The trees that graced the school with nature stood aflame, its woods howled with hollow screams as its leaves became burning embers that broke off and crackled in the wind, its flaming body cast a red glow upon the stone pavement - a flaming giant that marked in grim shadow.

Whatever magic had held this place in all its majesty had disappeared with the occupation of Voldemort's rule for that short time. It would take a long period of healing and rebuilding to bring it back it to its former glory, if there were anyone left to do it that is.

From where he stood, Remus could hear what was happening in and out of the area. Somewhere around him, there was a disturbing crack of bones as they snapped back into place. He could see in his mind the green glows that emanated from wands that in its wake left nothing but unblemished skin – not even a scratch remained. He could hear the chants of magic as things were being fixed, debris being moved and people being rescued. He looked to his companion beside him, who nodded.

Students lay about battered and bruised while some lay on the grounds trying to recover their strength from being knocked around. Friends who huddled together and spoke in hushed whispers as they tried to pull on together through the night. While bodies intermingled with those of Voldemort's and Hogwarts' own lay strung about in the aftermath of battle.

This was not the place for them.

The perimeter still wasn't secure and everyone in Hogwarts was severely vulnerable both psychologically and physically. As much as they wanted to help with their skills and expertise - they were needed elsewhere. Together, the couple headed across the bridge from Hogwarts and down into the Forbidden Forest, where they found a clearing which could give them a brief respite.

It was a time to forget everything, after all it could be their last night on Earth.

Remus took to standing guard for a while, before settling down on a smooth rock. Across from him, Tonks sat herself against a stump of a shattered tree trying to nurse her wounds with magic. For a while they sat in the dark in silence, both mulling over thoughts with clouded expressions on their faces. There was no fire as both were concerned about attracting attention.

As he watched the glow of her wand work its purpose on her body, ruefully he couldn't forgive himself for letting her get injured like that. Though her hot-headedness had proven to him to be otherwise of a useful battle tactic, he knew she could handle herself – she was an Auror for a reason.

Though it worried him still knowing she was still recovering from her wounds. He knew that there was only very little that would work in healing against the Dark Arts. He saw Tonks stare at him for a moment from across the tiny glade.

Hesitant, Tonks began to strip off her jacket and shirt then the rest of her clothes. The healing was a failure and something in one of the spells that a Death Eater had thrown at her had caused it. In the end she had to resort to 'first-aid' as the muggles called it. She didn't bother with the cuts and small scratches as she ripped a small strip of her shirt to bandage a bleeding thigh. She felt his eyes on her for a second but when she looked up, he instantly had turned away. She smiled shyly to herself, she knew it was probably his first time seeing her like that. And it was hers too being so exposed in the open - but to him as well.

The clearing was well lit from moonlight and the wisps of clouds made a thin curtain between, the skies gave Hogwarts the strange mysterious feeling of an ominous presence in the horizon amid the treetops. Having finished what she could vaguely recall of 'first-aid', she rubbed her hands against the tops of her thighs and cast her eyes into the darkness of the forest one more time before coming to his side and sitting on the rock next to him. She propped one naked heel on it and laid her cheek against her knee, turning her head to look at him. She smiled a tired smile. She was only wearing pants and the wrap, having removed the torn and bloodstained layers of cloth and silk in order to tend to the wounds that failed to close by her attempt to heal herself.

From his angle he could see remains of the wound she'd taken in the back from the exploding debris of a 'bombarda' spell. It had gone deep, and despite the effort, and a small bandage across her stomach which covered it partially, it had only just stopped seeping. He was amazed she'd found the strength to drag herself over to him, never mind the journey to even getting to where they were now. But there was nothing in him that he could find to say to her. He could only feel regret. Despite his blatant rejections, she was persistent in being with him, despite the curse he was forced to bear. And here she was with him now, next to him, injured but still smiling at him, though tired.

"What's wrong, Remus?"

The calm caress of her voice washed over him, settling the hairs on his neck, and he paused to look up at her as she stood from her crouch, turning her gaze to the forest for movement.

The clouds unravelled the moon like a slide on a projector, and soon the clearing was bathed in the silver light. Tonks gazed up towards the stars and watched as the clouds drifted listlessly away. Admiring the space and cosmos, all she asked now was only for a quiet night, though she knew it wouldn't possibly happen. But she did have to admit. The full moon was beautiful that night.

…full moon?

There was a gasp beside her. And Tonks saw the face of Remus contorted into an expectant grimace. Remus got up and in desperation made a dash into the forest but didn't even make the first meter before pain overtook him. He keeled over and fell over on the ground as damage from both the fight and his curse begun to take its toll on him.

She knew what was happening and he knew it too.

Immediately she ran over to his side, trying desperately to help him hold on to his humanity for the night. "The potion, Remus, did you drink the potion?" she held onto him as she felt his muscles tense in pain. He shook his head violently and weakly gestured to the pouch that hung at his side.  
>"The vial broke when I tried to distract two of the Death Eaters from a student, another almost had me." She could barely make out what he said next but was thrown backwards as he viciously heaved himself back. Searing pain shot up her back as she landed onto the wound, trying to right herself, Tonks found she was unable to even get up.<p>

"Run! Tonks!" he managed between the spasms. She tried again to get up but found the pain preventing her from doing so, and instead crawled back until her back touched the cool surface of the rock she was on moments ago. Tonks felt around for her wand frantically, however, turned back to see her friend start to change in the moonlight.

Transfixed, Tonks watched as his form as grew a thick coat of fur on his body. The arms enlarged, and hands narrowed down while fingers lengthened into vicious claws. Bared teeth grew and sharpened into pointed canines. The clothes were ripped and shredded from his form as his new mass outgrew his former human size. His face stretched out, the jaw extended and protruded as it grew more teeth, the nose forming into a long black muzzle.

The transformation took only seconds and by then, her friend was now unrecognisable and the same was to his allegiance – to friend or foe. He stood the for a moment, panting heavily and shaking off the effects of the alteration. He sniffed the air then spun around to cast his eyes on her, who frozen to the spot in fear.

He began to approach her carefully, lightly treading around her like he was encircling his prey. She knew she wouldn't be able to use her wand in time, let alone cast a spell - he would be too fast.

He stopped just in front of he with their eyes still holding each other's gaze. Stupid as it may, Tonks trusted her instincts that he could recognise her regardless of his form. She reached out cautiously, feeling his warm rugged panting as she touched his cheek.

"Remus?" she said. There was something familiar in his eyes. Something inside that was telling her he meant no harm, the spirit inside him was calm - tame almost. "Remus Lupin?" she said once more. This time, he smiled. His jaws curled up into a wolfish grin baring two rows of ferociously sharp teeth that gleamed in the moonlight and growled menacingly. There was a warm but wet feeling when her hand quickly turned cold as he licked her. "Ah!", she giggled in surprise. And playfully hit him. She had hardly noticed that the night was a cold one and that the goose bumps from the fear and the body's natural reaction to the cold for the rest of her body were having a strange effect on him. Until he began to affectionately lick her hand.

Immediately she knew that he could sense that from her hand that her body heat was increasing to compensate for loss of heat. And that she also she knew that werewolves could smell the pheromones of a female in heat from a mile away. Those old wives tales that mothers would tell their children about the lycanthropes weren't just fairy tales most of the time, only they'd leave out one piece of detail too vulgar for a young ones ears. Women disappeared from their villages in the night, and sometimes they were not stolen away in the night as more than just food. Witches included.

It must have been intoxicating at this proximity.

Sometimes as an animagus she could feel the emotions control her as the animal. The new worlds were all there for her the moment she changed to explore. While she kept her emotional cool most of the time, occasionally she would take a peek of this world through different eyes, or ears, or noses or even bodies. Smell was the most powerful of them all, and governed how the world seemed to work for most of her forms. But sometimes, she lost control and simply became the animal instead.

He paused to sniff the air for a second. Tonks froze and in her aroused state, she knew that she was either in mortal danger or in for the ride of her life

He padded over to her, the urge to be near her easily overwhelming his perpetual caution. Everything else just seemed to cease mattering. She was injured. Because of him she was injured. But although he tried to shy away from her, he couldn't escape the smell as he neared her, the scent of her that filled his nose.

He reared his head gently, brushing her shoulder and face with his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against it, squeezing and caressing him back. Telling him that she could see he was no longer the beast within but the same man she had fallen for. Judging from how tense he was, she guess that she apparently wasn't the only one in need of comfort. She kept her face buried against his neck, breathing slowly. He lifted his head from her lap to regard her. Her face was soft, open, and gentle. He was more than tempted.

She didn't wait for an answer but slid to her knees in front of him as she smoothed her hands over his head and neck, nuzzling his cheek with her own. He let out an involuntary purr and nuzzled her back, flicking the length of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his growling purr mounting when he felt her shiver in response.

Sensitive ears.

He smiled to himself and nestled his muzzle against her neck and shoulder, flicking her warm salty skin with a tender lap before brushing lightly down her shoulder over the bruises and scratches. She whimpered, an almost inaudibly sound, unconscious, he knew, and he looked back up to her. She gave him a small smile.

"It was broken." She raised her other arm to run her fingers over her ribs. She fingered open the knot holding her wrap and loosened it, letting it slide from her body. He was only momentarily distracted by the vision of her bared breasts. Far more immediate was the sight just below her right breast, a broad pool of blue black against her dark grey skin. "I broke one of these too. It's alright now though...just bruised." She touched it carefully, her eyes looking down to assess the damage. The sight made his heart ache that much more.

He pressed against her again, careful not to get too near her bruised side, rubbing his cheek against her left breast, catching one soft nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden instantly in response. She gasped and curled her fingers into the short fur behind his ears. He took it as encouragement and rubbed a little harder, tickling the skin of her neck with his whiskers. She laughed softly, then groaned. A small hand slapped his shoulder lightly. He growled back playfully.

"Don't make me laugh," she murmured against his ear, "it hurts".

He pulled away a little and she grinned at him, cupping his face and kissing his bridge of his nose and between his eyes. He gave a mild head toss in his own expression of amusement. She chuckled again.

"I told you to stop that." She gave him a mock pout, then blinked when he pulled away and turned from her. She frowned at his retreat back, getting to her feet confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"Remus? I was only teasing..." He turned back to look at her over his shoulder, his eyes gleaming. A seemingly dangerous game of the hunter and the hunted. She whispered to herself with a smile and followed him in to the darkness, her wrap forgotten, wearing only her clinging pants and a mischievous grin of her own.

She narrowed her eyes and peered into the darkness. All around her loomed huge boulders skirted with long waving grass. The overcast sky turned everything into shifting shadows, dark shapes in the night. Even so she was amazed that few hundred kilograms of muscle, such as a werewolf like Remus could vanish so easily before her. She stepped forward cautiously, her skin tingling with excitement, goose bumping despite the warm humidity that hung in the summer air. She changed her ears to that of a cats, trying to heighten her sense of hearing. Her ears perked at a sound, a rustle, out of place among the hum of crickets and peace beetles. The air was heavy with impending rain and windless...something was moving out there.

It came again and she whirled to the right, dropping naturally into a smaller shaped stance, instincts taking over, her aches and pains forgotten as her adrenaline surged. She listened hard for another movement. Something brushed the back of her thighs and she bit back a cry, whirling and finding the space behind her empty again. Her heart pounded in her chest and she twisted her head about the grass with a grin.

For a huge creature, he was doing a good predatory job.

She caught a shadow move in the corner of her eye and pretended to ignore it, scanning the darkness under the overhand of a nearby tree instead, silently sidestepping her way toward the initial movement. She thought for a moment she could make out a denser shadow hidden in the tall grass surrounding the tree. She licked her lips and lunged toward it. It darted away to the right and she grinned turning to the left, trying to play animal psychology as best she could.

She tore around the side of another tree and climbed atop a low branch that peered out over the edge for her quarry. She chuckled silently to herself. There.

He was crouched low behind a stump across from hers, no doubt waiting for her to come out from her presumed spot behind her tree. She waited, breathing as quietly as her excitement allowed her, and gazed down at his patient figure. Finally he slunk forward, vanishing intermittently in the shadows, until he was almost under her. She wondered if he'd seen her already and was toying with her...it was a low enough branch that she was on after all. She decided to risk it and dropped from the rock. He saw her coming too late, and fell into a crouch beneath her.

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, letting her fingers dig into his fur like the claws of a mountain lion jumping a deer. He snarled and dropped his front to shake her off. She slid forward on his back, feeling the bunch and ripple of his massive body beneath her, straining between her thighs and causing a shiver of desire and fear to course through her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there as well, clinging for dear life. He reared up and she let out a small squeal, but didn't let go, her arms still tight around the corded muscle of his neck. He landed again and stood there, his body tense and legs splayed defiantly. She wriggled forward again and brushed his ear with her mouth.

"Does this mean I win? What's my prize Rem?"

Remus suppressed a shudder at the teasing sound of her voice whispering in his ear and rolled his shoulders under her, enjoying the strange but delightful feel of her writhing weight against his back. She tightened her legs about his waist and he growled with pleasure. He was almost sorry to have to do what he did, but he grinned as he did it nonetheless.

He twisted suddenly, and shook, sending her rolling off of him with a soft thump. He twisted again and was on her before she could open her mouth to complain. She let out a soft cry as his jaws came down around her throat and she stilled. His mouth watered slightly as he stood there, her slim throat held tenderly in his jaws, her breathing short and frightened, her scent a deep and heady musk, tinged with fear and an intoxicating dose of arousal.

"Yield. Remus, please I yield." she whispered softly and he slowly released her, licking the unscathed skin of her throat. She returned the gesture by running a hand over his neck and squeezing the back of it.

He continued to caress her as he had earlier, scenting and marking her stomach and breasts, watching with pleasure as her eyes grew heavy and her breathing laboured. He chuckled to himself and nuzzled back down to her waist, taking the band of her leathers in his teeth and tugging before releasing it again, lapping at a scratch over her hip.

His way of saying he'd do it himself, but there was already enough damage done to her tonight. She giggled, a light playful sound, almost girlish, so rare to hear on her lips, and reached down to untie the bindings and slid the tight material down over her lifted hips. Instead of laying back as he expected her to, she got up on her hands and knees. His own arousal flared to life and he felt his cock twitch anxiously as he watched her, admiring the slow sensual movements of her lithe body.

He growled in consternation when she didn't immediately turn her back to him, but crawled forward and he watching in confusion as she skirted around him. He was about to turn and follow when an unexpected sensation stopped him, and a small hand wrapped around his already engorged and intensely sensitive cock. He growled low in his throat and hunched his hips reflexively, digging his hind claws into the dirt.

She was undeterred and he shuddered as what could only be her mouth wrapped hot and wet around the tip before slowly sinking his now pulsating member deeper, swirling her quick and talented tongue around the length as she went. He tried to look back to see her and caught sight of her small rounded ass instead, rocking gently as she moved her mouth over his heat.

That sight was more than enough to set him off and he bowled her over with a side step, forcing his tongue between her thighs without even bothering to right himself. He ran his tongue down the length of her, eager and hungry for the spiced nectar he could scent so clearly in the air around them. Her legs fell open without resistance and he heard her moan softly as she arched her hips up to meet the next stroke of his tongue.

The next moan was muffled by his own growl as he felt her return the favour once more and the head of his prick dipped back into her waiting mouth. He pressed forward automatically, pushing deeper and her hands grasped his hind legs to try and slow the thrust. He shuddered and recalled his control as best he could, forcing himself to still. He managed it, though his body shook slightly with the effort, and he returned with renewed vigour to the swollen lips spread invitingly before him, grinding his tongue against her clit and purring as he felt her moan in response.

Tonks groaned deeply around the stiff wet cock as he attacked her again with his tongue, this time almost aggressively, flicking the nub of her clit and pulling at the slick folds in a way that made her hips jerk and toes curl. She tried to use her own tongue to drive him as mad as he was making her, but she couldn't seem to keep her head long enough to do more than suckle at him erratically, her rhythm decimated by the jolts of pleasure that surged through her each time he lashed at her with that long incredible tongue of his.

She was finally forced to give up, releasing him and panting as she pressed her hips up for more, her fingers still biting into the thick fur of his haunches as she twisted and bucked in pleasure.

She let out a whine of protest when she didn't get the 'more' she was looking for. He backed off of her and turned. "I thought you were supposed to be the prey, Remus." She whispered softly even as she rolled back onto her hands and knees, the long grass brushing her stomach and legs. She moved into the space she'd already partially flattened with her body and held her breath, her eyes following him as he made a slow circle around her. He paused when he was nearly behind her, turning and approaching, still slow, his head low and shoulders roiling dangerously. She swallowed hard, her body already shaking with apprehensive excitement.

She turned her eyes away as he came up behind her, his warm breath rolling over the small of her back. She blinked as something cold and wet hit her shoulder, then another one on her back. Her eyes turned upward to catch another large droplet on her cheek.

She grinned up at the dark sky. He paused behind her and she hunched her hips up toward him, thrusting her rear as high into the air as she could. No time for mixed messages, and her message was that she wasn't going to let a little thing like rain get between her and him.

He responded with a purr that she felt down to the souls of her feet. She hummed her own pleasure as he slid over her, the silky fur of his belly caressing her skin and causing her to arch her back into him for more. He gave it to her by leaning forward over her, his huge front paws sliding down into the dirt, pinning her and covering her so completely that she could no longer feel the rain which cooled the air around them.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relishing the sensual combination of cool air and warm satiny body against her, inhaling the rich scent of dampening earth, and the faint musk of their joint arousal. She only had a moment to enjoy it before another sensation distracted her and made her let out a deep and involuntary moan.

His cock was already slick with his arousal and her own saliva and slide easily into her equally wet sex. She shifted her hips back as much as she could to meet him, but found herself almost motionless as she was pressed to the earth by his massive body.

He pulled away, causing another groan to tear from her throat as she wiggled her hips uselessly beneath him. He purred again, a low rumbling sound, and nosed the back of her neck. She could almost feel the playful laughter in him, could sense the thoughts, though he made no sound but that quiver inducing purr.

'What's your hurry', it said, and she could feel the thought in his motions, his body, as it shifted teasingly over her, his hips jutting only enough to press the heat of his cock against her swollen lips before rocking away.

She made an incoherent growling sound and bucked up against him, utterly futile except to express her most heartfelt desire that he quit his toying and get to the part where he fucked her senseless.

He brought his teeth gently but firmly down around the back of her neck, pinning her more properly and keeping her eager body from twisting out of his grip. She stilled her writhing, though he could still feel her hips anxiously grinding at the air. She giggled again, very softly.

"Chew toy." She murmured. "I thought you would be an alpha male… you know, like a werewolf is supposed to be."

His massive head turned around and pulled back, fur brushing against her cheek, his hot breath tickled her ear as he growled into it. He tightened his grip on her neck in acknowledgement, letting her feel them there without puncturing the skin. The sound that came out of her, a soft cooing moan, sent a chill of excitement straight through him and he instinctively pressed forward, shoving himself indecorously inside of her, spearing her silky heat instantly and deeply. This brought another cry from her lips, one that made him thrust that much harder, burying himself until he was pressed against the barrier of her womb.

He growled and she whimpered. Their hips jerked simultaneously and she thrust her ass up, driving him deeper as her body accommodated him, shifting and stretching around his girth until he was driven to another long growling purr as her body finally accepted him, nestling his throbbing head in the tight flesh under her womb. He remained still, small tremors of pleasure running through his body as her own throbbed around him.

Another faint whimper made him move once more, gradually pulling himself from her as she gripped him, her tight walls clinging, until just the tip was inside of her. He paused again, tasting her desire on her skin.

His jaws tightened by a fraction as he slowly sheathed himself, sawing back and forth into her body with long firm movements, relishing her soft sounds of pleasure and disappointment as he filled and emptied her in turn. He shuddered convulsively. She was good for a man's ego, this sweet nymph.

Tonks let out another strangled sound as he trembled over her, his teeth digging in again, his heavy cock jostling her skewered body. She felt the change come over him, wordless, but his body was screaming with it. He shuddered again, this time as he pulled out, and without paused thrust full up into her, raising her knees right off the ground with the power of the thrust. She gasped as a shock of pain jolted through her and dug her fingers into the earth, tearing the grass beneath her as she fought to keep steady.

The next thrust overcame her and she fell forward, his body following her, his teeth digging deeper, drawing tiny points of pain, but also making her body throb with that indescribable something she could not quite place. She was trapped completely now, and he kept her filled to bursting, crouching low over her splayed body, fucking her repeatedly with short hard thrusts.

At the same time, Remus had began to see red and tried to fight back against his animalistic urges to simply devour her, especially in such a helpless position. He could have howled but that would mean he could already have completely given in to the monster inside him.

Tonks gripped the earth beneath her, her fingers finding fur, and she clung to it desperately, panting softly as the shocks of pressure-pain finally became nothing but pleasure. She dare not meet his thrust but clung still and shaking, her mind focused on the growing ball of heat inside of her. It swelled and throbbed, filling her sex, her chest, her head...right to her finger tips, growing until it consumed her and she was suddenly lost in its fiery glow, trembling in its wake. It took her completely and she let it, let her body fall limp, her mind go numb, empty.

But not empty, there was something there, another feeling, far away and dim, sensed not thought. She couldn't even say if it was hers, like separate voices whispering at once, vague and insubstantial...but it made her whimper with need and fear one last time before she lost herself in the torrent of sensation and the world went blank.

"I won't let you be hurt ever again."


End file.
